1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hanging cart for carrying and storing folding chairs, and in particular to a hanging cart for carrying and storing multiple folding chairs that is easy to assemble and disassemble.
2. The Prior Arts
Conventionally, manufacturers would stack folding chairs in piles and pack them in large corrugated cartons for transportation. However, after the folding chairs are taken out of the cartons and used, it is hard to find a space efficient and cost efficient way to move or store the folding chairs. Usually, dollies or carts are used for carrying or storing the folding chairs. The folding chairs are stacked on the dolly horizontally. However, the chairs are easily fallen out of the dolly while being moved from place to place. A stacking cart used for carrying or storing folding chairs includes a chassis and holding handles configured at two opposite sides of the chassis. Generally, folding chairs can be arranged in two ways, vertical way or horizontal way, on the stacking cart. According to the vertical way, a first folding chair is leaned upon one of the holding handles at first, and then a second folding chair is leaned upon the first folding chair, and then a third folding chair is leaned upon the second folding chair, and so on until a last folding chair is leaned upon another holding handle. The folding chairs accommodated on the stacking cart are stably held between the two holding handles by pressing to each other. The horizontal way is to place the folding chairs horizontally on the chassis and pile them up. The stacking cart can accommodate one pile or several piles of the folding chairs. If the chassis has a large area, the stacking cart can usually carry a lot of folding chairs.
However, no matter which way to accommodate the folding chairs, the conventional stacking cart does not have fence bars provided at lateral sides of the chassis for securing the folding chairs carried thereon. When the stacking cart is pushed to move on a bumpy floor, the folding chairs may fall off from the stacking cart down to the floor due to vibration. Although the conventional stacking cart can carry and store a lot of the folding chairs, it has to be carefully handled to prevent the folding chairs from falling off from the stacking cart while moving. Further, the chassis and the holding handles are usually welded together. When the stacking carts are transported from the manufactures to the retailers or carried from the retailers to the users, or when they are not in use, the cart cannot be disassembled. The stacking carts would occupy too much space and therefore it is inconvenient for delivery or storage.
Referring to FIG. 9, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 182,483 discloses another type of hanging cart for carrying and storing folding chairs. The hanging cart includes a chassis 91, two standing poles 92, a plurality of reinforcement sets 93 and two hanging racks 94. The chassis 91 includes a plurality of caster sets 915 disposed at the bottom of the chassis 91 for providing a stable support and moving function. The two standing poles 92 are vertically and symmetrically erected at opposite sides of the chassis. The two hanging racks 94 are mounted between the two standing poles 92 and located at different heights. The reinforcement sets 93 are disposed between the upper and lower hanging racks 94 to form a triangular truss structure and between the lower hanging rack 94 and the two standing poles 92. Thus, the reinforcement sets 93 are provided to enhance the strength of the hanging cart. Each of the hanging rack 94 includes a cross beam 941 and a plurality of hanging bars 942. Each of the cross beam 941 has two ends connected to the two standing poles 92. The hanging bars 942 perpendicularly and horizontally cross the cross beam 941, thereby connecting the hanging bars 942 with the cross beam 941. Both sides of the hanging bars 942 are adapted for hanging the folding chairs. Because the hanging bars are usually made of metal tubes, both ends of each hanging bars 942 are provided with enlarged heads 943 to protect the user from being injured by the ends of the hanging tubes. However, the folding chairs are easily fallen off from the horizontal hanging bars 942. Another type of improved hanging cart (not shown in drawing) has V-shaped hanging bars which incline upward from the cross beam.
Because the folding chairs are heavy and the hanging cart has to carry the folding chairs to move from place to place, the hanging cart for carrying and storing folding chairs needs to be built sturdily. Thus, the components of the conventional hanging cart for folding chairs are usually connected by welding; especially the truss structure of the reinforcement sets 93 and the horizontal or V-shaped hanging bars. When the hanging carts are transported from the manufactures to the retailers or delivered from the retailers to the users, or when they are not in use, the welded hanging carts can not be disassembled. The hanging carts would occupy too much space and therefore it is inconvenient to deliver or store. Moreover, the hanging cart having the horizontal hanging bars has a disadvantage, which the folding chairs are easily fallen off from the hanging cart. The hanging cart having the tilted hanging bars is difficult to manufacture, which increases the manufacturing cost.